


Body Appreciation

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe-Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: Adorable, Age Difference, Aiden appreciates Duncans body, Aiden sees Duncans eye underneath the eyepatch, Body Appreciation, Chest Hair, Domestic Fluff, Duncan has a round belly, Duncan is quiet in this interaction, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I just adore them, M/M, Quiet, Romantic Fluff, The title is not original I know, Their Love Is So, Trust, belly kisses, everything about this is soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: Aiden's head is resting on Duncan's arm, his fingers gliding through the hair on Duncan's chest. He moves his fingers in circular motions, loving the subtle smile that Duncan makes when he thinks Aiden is distracted.Aiden's hand moves further down Duncan's body, following the hairs trailing from his belly button and disappears underneath Duncan's black sweatpants. His hand doesn't follow the hairs and instead stops at Duncan's belly. He smiles unconsciously. He's always loved the roundness of it, how it swells. How it shakes if he looked closely enough when he got Duncan to laugh at something he had said. It was rare, Duncan's laugh, but his smile had become more natural. It's like he had stopped hiding it from Aiden. It was easier to make him smile now that they were comfortable with each other.
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Body Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/gifts).



Aiden's head is resting on Duncan's arm, his fingers gliding through the hair on Duncan's chest. He moves his fingers in circular motions, loving the subtle smile that Duncan makes when he thinks Aiden is distracted.

Aiden's hand moves further down Duncan's body, following the hairs trailing from his belly button and disappears underneath Duncan's black sweatpants. His hand doesn't follow the hairs and instead stops at Duncan's belly. He smiles unconsciously. He's always loved the roundness of it, how it swells. How it shakes if he looked closely enough when he got Duncan to laugh at something he had said. It was rare, Duncan's laugh, but his smile had become more natural. It's like he had stopped hiding it from Aiden. It was easier to make him smile now that they were comfortable with each other. 

Duncan was self conscious of his body. His stomach, actually being smaller than he thought it was, was what he was most self conscious about.

Aiden palmed Duncan's belly using the heel of his hand to massage it. He watched as it sunk into the flesh of Duncan's belly and he felt the urge to sink his teeth into it. Consumed by said urges, Aiden lifted his head from the safety of the crook of Duncan's arm and moved his body down the bed so that his head would be in line with Duncan's stomach. Aiden made eyecontact with Duncan, his lips curved into a naughty grin. Duncan's eyebrow curved out of curiosity, too focused on the way Aiden's hand was playing with his belly, how he was trying to not let it bother him to anticipate Aiden's next move.

A strained noise that sounded like a gasp and a laugh released from Duncan's mouth as Aiden's teeth nipped at the skin of his belly. Duncan shot Aiden a warning glare but Aiden, still mischievous and willingly to teach Duncan to accept his body, flashed Duncan a toothy grin. Sitting upright with his knees tucked underneath him his teeth sunk into Duncan's skin lightly as his mouth moved around the expanse of Duncan's stomach, starting from one side to the other. 

He peppered light kisses on the skin that he had tenderly bitten. He poured every ounce of affection that he had for Duncan into each kiss. He knew that Duncan hated how aged he had become and that because of it, his body was not what it used to be but Aiden never knew what Duncan looked like before. This was how he met Duncan and this is the Duncan he fell in love with.

Aiden sat upright completely and, using Duncan's thighs as leverage, straddled him. Duncan's hands found the back of Aiden's thighs immediately. He was used to the position, Aiden loved to ride him. 

Aiden looked at Duncan for a long time while his hands were busy mapping Duncan's chest and all the way down to the waistband of his sweatpants. He studied Duncan's visible eye. Even though he had stared into that eye for a while he still couldn't resist him, the depth of colours in his eye. Gold, honey and different shades of browns. He felt dizzy as the swirls of colours transfixed him. 

He looked over to where his other eye should be but now the eyepatch is what he had gotten used to. He loved it. He loved how Duncan looked with it on. It was a sensitive topic and one he had avoided since Duncan had ended one discussion with how he'd rather leave the past behind him. Aiden had accepted it and yet.. curiosity had always been a nagging itch under his skin that pestered him until he was in too deep. 

"Duncan?"

"Yes?" 

Aiden didn't need to think about how he was going to ask, he usually was blunt about things and said it as it is. "Would you let me see underneath your eyepatch?" 

Duncan didn't respond but he wasn't entirely comfortable with the question either. It was the way he looked at Aiden. With uncertainty. 

Aiden's hand neared Duncan's face but hovered in the air waiting for Duncan's consent." Please. I want to see you."

Duncan was hesitant but nodded. 

Aiden reached behind Duncan's head to take hold of the elastic and slowly pull it over his head. Duncan's hand flew to the eyepatch to keep it in place. He did have quick reflexes.

Aiden wasn't sure if it was an insecurity, he thought that he would only be insecure about his belly but he supposed that if Duncan was insecure about his eye something really traumatic must have happened. Duncan doesn't scary easily. 

Aiden placed his hand over Duncan's. He let Duncan decide when he was ready for him to see. 

The area around the eye socket was still swollen even though he could see that it's been months since what ever happened happened. No blood, the tissue was still a blushing pink but fading. It could have been grotesque to others but Aiden moved closer, leaning forward with his legs on either side of Duncan's thighs. 

Aiden's lips brushed the pink skin next to Duncan's eye socket, "You're beautiful." he whispered against Duncan's skin. The grip on the underside of Aiden's thighs tightened. 

Aiden's lips brushed around the corners of Duncan's eye socket, avoiding it for fear of hurting Duncan. 

He could imagine what his other eye might have looked like, the colour of it but it also didn't matter because when he moved away from Duncan's face completely he realized that he was beautiful. Beautiful because he was his Duncan. 

Duncan blinked lazily up at Aiden. 

Aiden captured Duncan's lips in a chaste kiss. "Thank you for letting me see you."


End file.
